The Necro and the Werewolf ADOPTED BY FRITZY1999
by Shadow-X-Girl
Summary: Chlerek fic inspired by Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Chloe is inspired by Belle, Derek is inspired by Adam (the Beast). I can't really think up a good summary. Chlerek!
1. Chapter 1

**AN Someone requested I make one about what happened between The Reckoning and The Gathering, but I couldn't think of anything, so I'm making a Beauty and the Beast themed one. I hope you like it! (BTW it's all Chloe's POV.)**

I'm in the movie rental store, looking for my favorite one, "Jurrasic Park," when I hear some one come up behind me. I whirl around and see Royce Banks a few feet away, girls ogling not so subtly. I can almost hear their whispers about how "hot" he is. I honestly don't see the attraction, though. He's cocky, insensitive, arrogant, the list goes on. He doesn't even look as good as he thinks he does.

"Hey, Chloe," he says. He has that cocky grin of his on as he walks toward me, cornering me against the shelves of movies. "I'm having a party this weekend. Wanna come?"

"U-u-um, n-no th-thanks. I-I'd rather w-watch a m-movie." Damn my stutter! It always comes when I'm nervous. I really hate Royce. He won't stop cornering me and can't take a hint that I'm not interested. One time, he nearly forced himself on me, but luckily my father came looking for me after I didn't come home at the time I normally do.

"Really? Come on, Chloe. You're always watching movies. You need to live a little!" He grabs my hand and pulls me toward him. "Besides, if you ever wanna have some fun." He winks suggestively. "I'm always up for it."

Ugh. Man, I hate this guy. "Um, n-n-no th-thanks, R-R-R-Royce. I-I just w-want to w-w-watch a m-movie." I try to duck away from him, but he growls and grabs my arm.

"I will have you Chloe, mark my word." He lets go and storms off. A few girls follow him, but some stay behind, whispering furiously, probably something along the lines of, "How can she refuse him?" or, "Can you believe the nerve of that girl? Turning down what we would have in a heartbeat." They always say the same thing, and they don't even know my name, and rarely use Royce's. One time, one girl even had the nerve to walk up to me.

"Why do you keep turning him down?" she'd asked.

I replied with, "Who, Royce? Why do you care? He's a self centered asshole, and isn't worth my time." With that, I turned and walked away. I rarely swear, but Royce is an exception. I'd learned not to say anything like that to his face the hard way, when he got urged on by it. He likes when I insult him, believe it or not.

I keep looking around until I find the movie and rush out of the store the minute I pay for the rental, not even waiting to hear the clerk's normal remark about renting the same movie over and over. The clerk, Kit, is my only friend, even though he's almost thirty years older than me, and I feel bad just taking off like this, but I hope he understands. I don't want to get caught by Royce again.

I run all the way home, still afraid of Royce cornering me, and slam the door behind me. My dad comes over and looks at me in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Was it that boy again?"

I nod slowly as I say, "It's no big deal. Wanna watch 'Jurrasic Park?'" I hold up the movie, and he laughs and shakes his head.

"You and that movie. I'm sorry, hun, but I have to go out on another business trip. I know I'm always leaving, but I hope you understand. This is the only way I can support our family."

"It's okay, dad. I understand." And I do, but it's just that I miss him. He always has to go on a business trip, and he's almost never home anymore.

He sighs and pulls me in for a hug. "Chloe, I have to leave right now. I was going to tell you, but I forgot."

I pull away and say, "It's okay, dad. I know you need this job. Did you pack yet?" He nods and I go on. "Good. If you need to leave now, you can. I can watch the movie myself. Now, go." He nods again and walks into the living room. When he comes back, he's holding his suitcase. "I'll see you in few weeks, dad." I give him a hug. "Good bye."

"Bye, hun." After he closed the door behind him and I heard his car drive off, I sat down on the couch and watched my movie. Without my dad.

**AN Eep! I finally did it! Okay, how do you guys like this chapter? Should I keep going? Remember to leave a review, stay awesome, keep shipping Chlerek, and I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I did warn you. The main reason I haven't is because I'm also working on a fic for TID. I'm also taking more time to write these so they're not as bad as my first ones. Don't get mad at me if I don't update in awhile. Oh, I almost forgot, I will occasionally throw in a chapter that's Derek's POV to fit the movie better. Okay, that's enough of my useless banter, here's the chapter.**

After watching the movie, I go to get something to eat and turn on the news channel. As I sit down, I hear the weatherman say we're going to have a blizzard. Normally I would freak out because my dad isn't home, but he left awhile ago, and should be well on his way to whatever country needed him this time.

The weather switches to news, and there's nothing of interest, just politics, lottery winners, car crash. Wait, car crash? I turn my attention to the TV and hear the newscaster say, "There was a car crash earlier today involving a car that was identified to belong to Steven Saunders. He wasn't in the car, and is now reported missing. If anyone has any leads to where he may be, you are advised to report it to the police." Oh no. This is like what happened to my mom. She died in a hit and run a few years ago. They never found out who did it. I need to find my dad, he's lost out there in that blizzard.

I jump off the couch and race to my bedroom, not even bothering to turn off the TV. I change into something a little warmer and pull on my thickest jacket. We only had one car, and that was the one my dad took, so I'm going to have to walk. I run out the door, barely even closing the door. I'm halfway down the driveway when I stop in my tracks. Royce is waiting at the end of the drive, seemingly waiting for me. He looks up at me and grins.

"Hey, princess," he says, walking toward me. I start backing up, then I remember last time, I backed into a corner. I frantically look around, searching for somewhere to go. My house is surrounded by forest, but I don't know my way around it, and, knowing my luck, I'd probably get lost. I don't dare look behind me, for fear of Royce jumping me. So, in short, I come up empty-handed.

I look back at Royce, and he's just a few feet away from me. "Daddy's not here to save the day, now is he? You're not getting away this time." He tries to grab me at the same time I realize I need to stand up for myself, that I've been a coward this whole time.

I swing my leg out and my foot hits his thigh. He yelps and jumps away. He looks around before realizing I'm the one who did it. He looks down at me and yells, "You bitch," and runs toward me. All this registers in my brain, and I turn and sprint towards the forest. I remember at the last minute that I can't go into the forest, and turn, heading down the driveway. I don't make it too far before Royce catches up to me and grabs me from behind. The girls I forgot were following him gasp and keep watching with terror in their eyes. Either they think I'll hurt their precious Royce, wish they were me, or really think I'm about to get raped. Knowing how "madly in love" they are with Royce, it's probably the first or second.

I fight against Royce for a little longer until I realize it's useless and decide to conserve my energy in case an opportunity comes up to escape. When I stop struggling, Royce whispers into my ear, "That's better. Now, why don't we go inside?" Before I know what I'm doing, I nod. "Good." He loosens his grip and steers me back to the house. I glance back to the furious girls and my curiosity gets the better of me, and before I know it, I'm speaking.

"Why me when you can have those other girls?" I can't believe I just asked that. I've always wanted to, but thought it was rude or something, so I didn't. Now I did. To make it better, I said it without my stutter that normally comes when Royce is around.

Royce stops in his tracks and looks down at me. "What?"

"You heard me, Royce. Why me? All those other girls would kill to be with you, and I'd kill to be away from you. You can have pretty much any other girl in this town- Hell, probably any in this state- yet you keep going after me. I just wanted to know why." Part of me has a few educated guesses why, but I want to hear him say it.

He seems to think it over a minute before he says, "You're a challenge. I can overcome anything, and you're a challenge I can and will overcome. I'll have you no matter what, even if I have to force myself onto you. Actually, I believe that's what I'm about to do, Chloe. Not, let's go." Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. That was on top of my list of possibilities.

I plant my feet firmly on the ground and say, "No, Royce. You won't have me." I twist around and knee him in the tender parts. He curses repeatedly and doubles over. I race down the driveway and make it to the end this time. I pass the girls who are watching Royce in horror. One of them stops me and yells, "What the hell were you thinking!?" I wrench away from her grasp and continue running toward the airport my dad was headed to, despite the cold wind berating my face and the snow pouring down on me.

**AN Do you guys like the chapter? Please review, I need to know how I'm doing. If I do something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me, I can always benefit from constructive criticism. Again, sorry about the later-than-usual update. Review, favorite, keep shipping Chlerek, and I'll talk to you later. Peace out, girl scout!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Hey, guys! What's new? Okay, I'm sorry a million times over for late updates, but I'm also working on another fic for a different book, as I think I've told you before. I can't remember. I have memory worse than that of someone with Alzheimer's. Don't ask. Oh, and before I forget, thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing your feedback, it makes me feel special.**

I keep running, and running, and running, until I don't think I can run anymore, until I feel like my lungs are about burst and my legs feel seconds from falling off. I look around and notice that I actually knew where I was heading. I'm on the road that leads to the airport. I walk a little farther ahead, and then it comes into view. My father's car.

Despite my body's many protests, I jog towards the car. The police and press have left, probably because of the snow that I just now notice has been falling fast. It was just barely flowing down when I left, and I have no clue when it picked up the pace.

I sigh when I get to the car. Duh, Chloe. It was on the news because your dad's missing. How could I forget that? Holy frigiliaries, I'm stupid. "Where could you be, dad?" I mutter under my breath. I get no response, but I wasn't expecting one in the first place.

I start walking towards the airport again, and the snow picks up until I can't see my hand right in front of my face. I stop walking, realizing that my father might have tried to find shelter in the trees on either side of the road. I head into the woods to my left, cautiously moving my feet so I don't trip. Of course, being the klutz I am, I end up tripping anyway, getting snow all over my face.

I get up and wipe the snow off my face the best I can. I look around for footprints, though I doubt I'll see any both because of the snow blowing in my face and the fact that they've probably all been covered in snow. "Dad!" I call out, despite the wind. "Dad!" As I walk I keep calling for him.

I walk until the cold and exhaustion gets to me, and I collapse on the ground. I laugh slightly and make a snow angel, thinking, 'Why the hell not?' I hear a noise that sounds like a wolf howling, and I suddenly remember I'm not in my backyard. I sit up and hear it again. I listen to it for awhile before standing and looking around me. I see the silhouette of what looks like a house, and start walking towards it.

When I get closer to what I originally thought was a house, I realize it's actually a castle. Seriously, a castle. I huge, ginormous, medieval castle. Like, the kind kings and queens would live in back in, like, the renaissance or something. "Cool," I breathe out. It really was amazing. It was all made of stone, with stained glass windows, and even those tower or turret thingies for archers. It also had a huge wooden drawbridge that looked to be stuck in the down position, allowing anyone to cross over the frozen moat.

I cross the drawbridge, and over to the doors that I'm guessing were added on recently, probably when the drawbridge got stuck. I knock on the door and no one answers. I knock a second time, and when there's still no answer, I push on the door to find it open. 'Well, that was easy,' I think to myself. I look around to find that the inside is way cooler than the outside. **(I'm not going to waste your time drawing a picture for you, use your imagination.) **

I look around for any signs of life. I only see the occasional spider, as is in every old building in every movie. I peer around a corner and see a door that, judging from the movies I've seen, leads to a dungeon. I push it open to see that I was right. Most of the cells look to be empty, but I can't tell because these are the kinds of cells you'd expect in an old castle, wood with a barred metal window near the top.

I go to one in the middle that looks to be occupied. I knock on it and say, "Hello?"

"Who's there?" I hear a voice call from within. I freeze when my brain recognizes the voice.

"Dad?"

"Chloe?" His head pops up in the window, and he peers down at me. "What are you doing here? You need to leave, you can't be here."

I look up at him in confusion. "What do you-"

"What are you doing here?" I spin around at the booming voice. There's a figure in the doorway. He or she is really tall and muscular. The person walks toward me hesitantly. When I don't back up, he or she seems to have more confidence in his or her walk. He's about seven feet from me now, but I still can't see his face. I do believe it's a boy, now that he's closer. It's mainly his smell, but also his body type.

I tilt my head to the side a little. "Hello. I didn't see you when I came in. I was looking for a place to wait out the storm until I could find my father. Turns out I was able to do both, I guess. Can I have him back?"

He scowls and says, "You shouldn't just walk into someone's house and go snooping around. If the man behind you is your father, like I believe you implied earlier, then he thought he could do the same thing. He trespassed on my property, so I put him in my prison or whatever you want to call it. Should I do the same for you?"

I glare and respond, "I did knock, you know. You didn't answer, which, by the way, is considered rude. And so is sneaking up on people like that. What's your name?" I have no idea why I asked that, but I did. I'm always told I'm too curious for my own good. Maybe that's what happened here. I have no clue if this guy will kill me, throw me in with my father, throw me out in the snow with or without my father, or understand my predicament and let me stay and let my father out of his cell. I highly doubt it's the last, though.

"My name doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here. Are you going to leave or should I throw you in with your father?" This guy is extremely rude. Graciousness, what is wrong with him?

I see a figure move behind him, causing me to jump. It moves toward me, and I see it's a woman. "Hello," I say to her. "What's your name?"

The man in front of me looks at me like I'm crazy. "Didn't you ask that already?"

I glare at him and say, "Not you, her." I point towards the woman. "I was asking her name, since it's obvious you won't tell me yours."

The woman gives me a sad look and says, "My name's Ylliana. May I ask yours?"

I smile at her. At least someone's nice. "I'm Chloe. It's nice to meet you, Ylliana."

The guy in front of me speaks up. "Ylliana? Did you say Ylliana?"

I turn towards him and reply, "Yeah, why? She said it before I did."

He sighs and says, "Ylliana is the name of my dead grandmother." Dead? I'm talking to a dead person?

"Wait, do you mean to tell me I was just talking to a dead person? That's not possible. You're crazy."

"Oh, dear." I turn at the sound of Ylliana's voice. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. He's right, honey. I've been dead for ten years."

"What? No, this isn't possible. This isn't happening. You're joking, right? This is just a cruel joke, isn't it?" I keep looking from Ylliana to the man.

Ylliana has tears running down her face. "I'm sorry," she says. "I'm so sorry." She turns and runs away.

"Ylliana, wait!" I try to stop her, but she's already out of the room. I feel tears run down my face, and slowly sink to the cold ground.

"Chloe, is that what you said your name was?" I look up to see the man in front of me hesitantly walking towards me. I nod, and he goes on. "I, uh, I... I'm Derek. I... I know this is a lot to, uh, take in, I guess. You, uh, I... Well, I think you... I think you're a, uh, a necromancer." A what? That sounds like something out of a video game. It think I actually have seen it before on a video game ad in a movie I saw once. I think it was, like, Diablo or something. I can't remember what a necromancer is, though.

I look up at the man, Derek, and say, point blank, "I have no clue what the hell you're talking about."

**AN Okay, I know that's a bad-ish place to end this, but I needed to update before you guys tracked me down and ripped my head off. I will tell you that I've changed my mind, and this is now with powers. I just thought it would be better. To let you guys know, this is going to be a lot different from the movie now. I'm sorry. I'm also going to change the title to The Necro and the Werewolf. Anywho, I need to ask a question. Should I incorporate the curse somehow, with the living furniture? I don't know if it would work. Anyways, comment, review or whatever. Remember- if you spot anything wrong, I can always use constructive criticism. I'm tired of always getting the reviews that tell me I'm perfect. Of course, I love hearing that, it makes me special and warm or some shit, but I know I must have done something wrong. I'm not always right. I need to know my faults, people! Anyhow, peace out, girl scout!**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, so this is just an author's note. I need to know how you guys think I should portray Simon, Tori, etc. I got kinda stuck. Should I follow the movie, and make them inanimate objects that are now alive? Or should I just do something else? If so, give me a suggestion for something. Don't worry, if you have an idea for something else and I use it, I will give you credit for it. Just PM me or leave your suggestion/idea/whatever in a review below. Thank you! Peace out, girl scout.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Hey, guys. Before you yell at me for not updating, I'm sorry, just let me explain. There's a lot, so hold onto your panties. I had writer's block, I had to finish a chapter for my other story for TID (they were waiting longer), I (finally) had my first period (which you probably didn't need to know), and I've been watching too much anime. Okay, the last one isn't excusable (and you can never watch too much anime) but anime is awesome, especially when we're talking about Fairy Tail, because Fairy Tail is the best. Before I forget, I would like to thank Jessi (guest) and EternalPink for giving me the idea to just leave them normal human beings. Anywho, I think you've waited enough, here's the chapter.**

The guy- Derek- sighs and runs a hand through his thick black hair. "I anticipated you would say that. Simon! Tori! I need your help!" More people? My judgment is proving to be really bad. First I thought there was no one here, then I thought it was only this guy and my father. Jokes on me. The whole castle is probably filled to the brim with people. Guests and servants galore.

"What's up, bro?" I look up to see an Asian boy with sandy blond hair and almond-shaped eyes standing by the door. For some reason, he looks familiar. He notices me and a grin spreads across his face. He looks back to Derek and says, "I thought I heard you scolding someone. What's her name?"

"I'm here, losers." Another person appears at the door, this time a girl. "What do you want, Wolfboy?"

Derek sighs and replies, "This girl is a necromancer. To be frank, I don't know what to do with her. Should we keep her here?"

"I don't know, Wolfboy," the girl says. She pauses and looks behind me. "Who's in the cell behind her?"

"Her father, from what I picked up," Derek replies. "Simon, what do you think we should do?"

The boy- Simon, I guess- sighs and says, "I say we should keep her here to, you know, teach her what she is and how to use her powers. Her father will have to leave, though. She came here looking for him, so there's probably a search team coming out here, and we can't have them searching the place. That's just my suggestion, though, and Dad will be here soon, so we can ask him when he gets back."

Derek nods and looks back towards the cell behind me containing my father. He abruptly looks up before a call rings out in a familiar voice, although I can't seem to put a name or a face to it. "I'm home!"

"We're in here!" Simon calls out.

A middle-aged man walks in the room and says, "What are you guys doing in-" He stops short when he sees me. "Chloe?"

"Kit?"

**AN Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought that would be a good spot to leave off. If you guys would please tell me who the other people from Andrew's safe house were and what their powers were, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks again for all the reviews, I love hearing feedback from my readers. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. Peace out, girl scout. **


	6. Just Read It

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to stop writing this fic. I can never remember to update, and I'm terrible at writing anyway. I am looking for someone to takeover the fic, though. If you wish to adopt this fic, either review or PM me. I will randomly pick one of the volunteers to do it, so don't think I'm playing favorites or anything, or get upset. Again, I'm sorry, I wish I could go on, but I can't. I will be starting a series of one-shots based off of songs for the anime Fairy Tail, but the updates will probably take a really long time. If you have any suggestions for songs I could do, please tell via review or PM. Later, potato butts.**


	7. Reminder

**Hey, guys. This is just a reminder that I'm still looking for someone to adopt this fic. If you are interested, leave a review or PM me. I will randomly pick one of the volunteers on July 10th, so you don't have much time. Since it is random, I don't want anyone thinking I favor someone over you if you're not picked. I will post the new writer as soon as I pick him/her.**


	8. New Author

**Just wanted to let you all know that Fritzy1999 is adopting the story. Thank you, Fritzy1999, I'm glad I don't have to end this.**


End file.
